Resurrected Love
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: Everything seemed right. Jay's healing nicely, Zane's not being hunted anymore, and everyone's happy. But a near-death experience shows Kai something the team didn't really want to see. The Lovaquis is back, and royally ticked at the very least. Will Zane become her groom-to-be, or can the team stop the deranged ghost from stealing their already-taken brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Coming back at you with another Zane story! Yes, this is a sequel to Dead Love. If you haven't read it, it's the most popular story I've written. As I'm writing this, I have 76 reviews on it. Wow. You guys rock. I'll give you time. It's not that long. Done? Ok. Here we go!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kai, for once, was the cautious one. He could handle swimming if he _really_ had to. But in freezing cold water?

"If it's any consolation, as long as you're out in 20 minutes, you shouldn't observe any long-term changes to your health." Zane smiled.

"Thanks." Kai rolled his eyes. Zane only blinked in response, and stepped into the icy water.

Kai gingerly placed his foot ankle deep, and a yelp escaped his lips. He foot flew back, and Zane cast a glance to the embarrassed Fire Ninja.

"Sorry." Kai mumbled, and forced himself to tread into the numbing depths. Once he reached waist deep, he could feel his teeth chattering, and he had to clamp his mouth shut to silence the reaction. Zane hadn't resurfaced since Kai had entered, and the freezing ninja had to remind himself that Zane probably couldn't walk across burning coals.

Kai was only waist deep when Zane's blond hair resurfaced, followed soon by the rest of him chest up. His gi was soaked, but he was still smiling with the innocence that he always portrayed.

"Having fun?" Kai bitterly waded his way over.

"Yes, actually. I don't usually get to swim in this cold of water anymore." Zane, with a rare sense of humor, splashed Kai over the head with a chilly blast of water.

Kai gasped, and resisted the urge to singe the edges of Zane's hair. Telling himself it wasn't worth the trouble, he forced a smile and resorted to braving the chilly waters.

"Tell me again why I'm being tortured so." Kai gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to leap out of this flowing death trap.

"It's a training exercise, Kai. Sensei wanted me to help you with your aquaphobia." Zane smiled, and beckoned Kai farther into the lake.

"Of course he told you to do it. Not Cole or Jay or Lloyd or anybody that doesn't sit in this water for hours on end." Kai shivered.

Zane only blinked in response, and Kai forced himself to move farther in, the water now creeping up to his chest.

The fire ninja felt an unnatural rush of cold down by his toes. It wasn't a current. It was like a snake, curling around his feet. He went to call for Zane's help, but a sudden wave pushed into his mouth. Kai gagged and fought the water, but felt himself slipping under. Where was Zane when you needed him?

Darkness creeped around his vision. Kai's eyes drooped shut and his limbs grew limp as he succumbed to the black blanket being thrown over him, drifting away into the deadly waters.

Kai felt himself slowly open his eyes. He wasn't dead? He forced himself to lift his upper body off the ground and look around. One quick glance told him he wasn't at the lake anymore. Grass brushed his water-soaked gi as he stood up. The same coldness wound its way through the ground. Kai could see it now. Faint purple gas twisted along at his feet, all headed the same way. Kai carefully crept over to the source, and held in a gasp.

The same Lovaquis from before sat preening her hair on a rock, crooning quietly to herself.

"I'm gonna get my guy," She smiled and twirled magic around her fingers. "He's gonna be mine." Her blonde curls bobbed up and down as she bounced her head to her little tune.

 _She should be in jail. Wait, how am I here?_ Kai realized that this was rather unnatural. Suddenly, he felt a voice rumbling through the hills. The Lovaquis didn't even bat and eyelash.

"Kai! Kai!" The landscape around the Fire Ninja grew hazy. He was catapulted into darkness for a second before his eyes shot open. A terrified Zane was no less than 12 inches away from his face. The Ice Ninja heaved a sigh and leaned back when Kai opened his eyes.

"Please, don't ever do that again." Zane sat down, head in hands.

"You think I had a choice?" Kai muttered, spitting out water.

"How do you think I would explain to everyone that you managed to drown in chest high water?" Zane ran his hand through his hair, exasperated.

"Maybe next time don't leave the ninja who can't swim by himself in a freezing pond." Kai spat. He suddenly remembered the strange vision he had, and sat up fully.

"What's wrong now?" Zane inquired.

"We need to get back to the Bounty. Stat." Kai began to stand up.

"What's the rush?" Zane stood up as well.

"She's back." Kai gulped, and Zane's eyes widened. This _could not_ be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're off!**

* * *

"Guys!" Kai gasped as he burst through the door. Lloyd and Cole, startled, dropped their controllers. The screen flashed 'Game Over', and Lloyd cried out in frustration.

"What?" Cole, annoyed, turned to observe Kai, still damp.

"I just had a really really bad vision! The Lovaquis is back and she's coming for us and-" Kai was interrupted by Zane pushing his way through.

"Woah, slow down!" Cole now gave his full attention to the rather distressed duo.

"I passed out, and I woke up in this meadow with her sitting on a rock. She sounded like she had a pretty clear goal." Kai looked anxiously at Zane, who wedged his way through.

"She escaped? I thought that prison was supposed to hold bad guys." Lloyd huffed.

"It doesn't matter how, it just matters that we stop her before... you know." Cole sank lower into his chair.

"Right." Zane bitterly started to head into his room to change. No one stopped his as he carefully shut the door behind him. Jay was sleeping in his bedroom, since he was on meds to help with the nightmares he had been having.

Zane creaked open the Lightning Ninja's door to find him laying like a starfish on his back. His wound still poked through his shirt, creeping close to his neck. His pants had rolled up with his movement, revealing the symbol carved into his leg. Zane shut his eyes and crept a bit closer towards him, daring to open his eyes a tad to navigate Jay's rather messy room.

"What're you doing?" Pixal appeared on his monitor, and he nearly let out a yelp. She had been lying dormant in his mind for quite a while now.

"Waking Jay." Zane mumbled, and crouched down next to the sleeping ninja. His hair moved slightly with his breathing, fanning out slightly. It had been a few weeks since he had been let out of the hospital, but he was nowhere close to being healed.

His chest wound still hurt if his breath quickened or if he strained too hard, he still got frequent headaches, and he would constantly shy away from the blades that the ninja normally used for training. The nightmares of that awful place still plagued him at night, and he would often go to Zane for comfort when he couldn't sleep.

Zane would usually still be awake as well, stargazing or meditating. Pixal tried to tell him that he stayed awake out because of the same reasons that Jay was suffering, but Zane insisted it was his choice to stay up late with minimal hours of rest.

"Jay?" Zane gently shook Jay's good shoulder, and was met with a reluctant groan.

"Is it dinner already? I feel like I just fell asleep." Jay eyed Zane, who was still slightly wet.

"No, there's something I need to tell you once you're fully awake." Zane stood back and let Jay sit up. Subconsciously running a hand over his wound, Jay yawned.

"Go on, please." Jay adjusted his pants.

"The Lovaquis has escaped from her cell. And she's finding her way back to us." Zane pursed his lips, and Jay's eyes widened, dumbfounded.

"No." Jay said so softly Zane could barely hear the words.

"I'm afraid it's all too real." The Ice Ninja sighed.

Jay buried himself under mounds of Fritz Donnagon blankets, and Zane sat on the bed with him.

"Hey. You're still wet, get off." Jay half-heartedly tried to roll Zane off the bed, to which the nindroid kept seated.

"Jay, you need to face this." Zane lifted the covers off of Jay's head. Jay glared back playfully, and burrowed deeper. Zane shook his head, and stood. He left as Jay fought to escape the wrath of the blankets.

Zane reached his room, which was barren compared to Jay's poster lined fortress. He had a few pictures set up on his desk, a perch for his falcon, and not much else.

Zane opened his top drawer to a few white hoodies and some white shirts. Noting to himself to add more variety, he chose one of each and a pair of blue jeans. He changed, and met the others in the control room. Kai had filled Nya in on the details, and she was frantically checking every security camera that she could get her hands on.

"I can't find her anywhere. She's not in any city, or town for that matter." Nya grumbled, acknowledging Zane's arrival with a slight tilt of her head.

Zane stood beside her, and punched in a few codes. When nothing happened, he summoned the Falcon through a panel in his arm. A few minutes later, he flew in from the window, and perched on Zane's shoulder.

"I need to ask you a favor. Could you scan the area within a 30-mile radius?" Zane stoked the Falcon's head. The bird chirped, and flew off again, its vision appearing on the screen.

"Good thinking." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Jay grasped the door frame for support, wearing sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey bud, you're up." Cole smiled. Jay laughed weakly.

"Yeah, not too happy about it though. The sleep medicine's still in full effect." Jay shuffled over and rested on a chair in the back.

"That sucks." Lloyd sat down with him, keeping the grateful Lightning Ninja company.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is wait." Nya sighed, and glanced back at Jay, who was fighting to stay awake. He seemed indifferent, and she couldn't really tell how he was handling the whole ordeal.

"I'm going to stay and communicate with the Falcon. You can leave if you wish." Zane offered, resting his fingers on the controls.

"You sure?" Nya questioned. The others milled about, wondering what to do while they waited.

"Go take care of Jay. I think he could use it." Zane said in a low whisper, and his eyes darted towards where Lloyd was trying to wake Jay up.

"You're right. Just contact me if anything goes wrong, ok?" Nya relinquished full control of the system to Zane, who pulled up a chair and began typing in communications to the Falcon.

"Will do." Zane droned, already engrossed in his work.

Lloyd had, upon Jay's insistence, left with the guys to play video games, leaving only Jay, Nya, and Zane in the control room.

"Hey." Nya seated herself next to her blue-clad companion, who muttered a lazy greeting.

"Hi." He lifted his head off of his knees and looked at her.

"How's it going?" Nya rested a hand on Jay's shoulder, and a small smiled curled around his lips.

"Better, I guess. The meds are helping." Jay unwrapped his hands from his knees, allowing himself to fall back into a normal seated position.

"That's good." Nya didn't really know what else to say. The soft ticking of Zane's typing and the steady hum of the computer were the only sounds that filled the room.

"Well," Jay forced himself to stand, yawning. "I better start preparing to fight then. It's no good If I can barely stay awake." Jay chuckled, and before Nya could counter, he was gone.

"I guess I better too." She sighed, and almost offered Zane the chance to join them. But after inspecting his multiple pages of code from afar, she decided to leave him be.

Jay had a long way to go before he could stand up against the Lovaquis, and Nya was determined to make sure he made it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane's mechanical fingers clicked a few more times against the control panel, finishing a line of communication to the Falcon. A layer shot back, a response from his feathered friend. Zane was the only one that could see what his partner was saying. Jay said it looked similar to binary, but it involved some letters and some more numbers. Zane could use it naturally, and Jay gave up trying to learn.

Coordinates and locations spewed back at the Ice Ninja, and Pixal arranged them all onto a map on Zane's display. As she dragged the latest point over near Ignacia, she noticed a spot where the Falcon hadn't checked. A large portion near Birchwood Forest was left unchecked, surrounded by red dots.

"Zane? I've found something." Pixal interrupted her companion's steady flow of data.

"Continue, please." Zane clicked a few more keys.

"There is a portion near your home that is not charted yet. It's rather unusual." Pixal explained, blowing up the area for his inspection.

"Thank you. I'll ask about that now." Zane nodded, and quickly ran his hands along the bright red keys. Pixal could see the Falcon pause in midair, and start flying in the new direction.

The two at the Bounty rested in silence. Zane was lost in thought, and Pixal was adjusting the map to clear up the data. A bright flash of purple from the screen shocked Zane out of his trance. His hands flew to the keyboard, ready to ask what happened. But to his horror, only static met his eyes. Pixal gasped, and Zane furiously punched in numbers to try to reconnect.

Nothing worked. Zane rested his hands on the control pad, staring up at the fuzzy monitor.

"He's... gone?" Pixal sank down in her corner of the display, and Zane, filled with dread, didn't respond.

"Zane!" Nya burst in the room. "I saw the flash from outside. What happened?" She ran up to the screen.

"That light..." Zane mumbled to himself. "I'd recognize that color anywhere."

"Do you think _she_ struck down the Falcon?" Nya rested a hand on Zane's shoulder. Pixal nodded out of Nya's view, and Zane did likewise, shutting down the program.

"She has my friend." Zane released a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." Nya looked into Zane's icy blue eyes, and he looked away quickly.

"Thank you. I- I wish to be alone once more." Zane requested.

"Sure thing." Nya quietly shut the door behind her as she stepped out onto the deck. She witnessed Jay holding a katana gingerly in his hands. It appeared as though he hadn't spotted her yet. She decided to observe him from a distance, hiding behind one of Sensei's plants.

The drowsy Lightning Ninja lined up with his favorite dummy, which he had drawn his symbol on when the ninja had first received it, claiming the stuffed model as his own.

He charged, and brought the sword down diagonally on the dummy's "shoulder", and jumped back again. He looked unsure, and threw the katana down in favor of nunchucks. Nya sighed. At least he had picked it up this time.

Jay, looking a lot more confident, successfully beat up the inanimate object, and triumphantly twirled his weapon by his side. He suddenly flinched. His hand flew up to his chest wound, and he sat down on the stone training ground right outside the Bounty.

"Keep it together, Jay. C'mon." Nya could barely hear the Lightning Ninja. She decided to act like she hadn't seen that.

"Be out in a second, Jay!" She called, to give him time to regain his composure.

"Gotcha." Jay weakly called out.

She waited a good ten seconds before stepping out.

He worked fast. In a matter of only ten seconds he had reset the dummy, grabbed a dagger from the back, and was acting as though he was in the middle of training.

She wondered how many times he had done this before.

"Hey Nya." He grinned, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Something's wrong with the Falcon. Zane and Pixal know where the Lovaquis is, but..." She hesitated. Jay dropped the weapons and ran over.

"Yeah?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"The Falcon's down. She shot it with her magic. I don't know if Zane would be up for conversation." Nya could tell Jay was about to run in and pester the grieving Nindroid.

"But is Zane ok?" jay took a step forward.

"You could try. But don't bother him if he wants to be left alone." Nya warned him.

He nodded, and darted up to the door. He knocked, and received no answer. He quietly cracked open the door, and found the control room empty. A map was sprawled out on the table, multiple darts scattered on the paper.

Jay walked down the hall, feeling more awake than he had in a long time. He heard the sound of lasers near as the others battled each other in a video game, unaware of the murder. As he quietly snuck past the room of yelling teammates, he heard a soft murmur from down the hall.

Jay crept closer, and recognized the voices. Zane, Wu, and Garmadon. Garmadon was a rare sight around the Bounty. He travelled Ninjago, sightseeing the landform's major landmarks. Jay weighed his options, and decided that playing video games was the wisest option.

In Sensei's room, his mentor had just finished making the depressed Nindroid a cup of tea.

Zane took the offering with a nod, but held it in his hands only.

"I wish I could say I know you more." Garmadon sighed. "The time I spent with the boys was when we were on Chen's island."

Zane sank lower into the corner he was sitting in, old memories resurfacing of the horrific place.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to stir any memories." Garmadon realized that the Nindroid had a much worse experience than the rest of the team.

"While I was training the ninja before the final battle," Sensei paused to sip his tea. "Zane was the most focused of the group for a multitude of reasons."

"And why was that?" The former villain saw this as an opportunity to learn about the most conservative of the group.

Sensei didn't answer, meaning for Zane to explain. Pixal had left her boyfriend to talk to his mentors alone. She knew when Zane needed to think by himself.

Zane looked up at his teachers' calm faces, and sat up a little straighter.

"I didn't have any memories of my origin for the longest time." Zane began. "I remembered waking up in a village, and that was it. No parents, no home, nothing to call my own."

Zane stopped, and gingerly took a sip of his tea.

"I was driven by curiosity. I thought becoming a ninja might help me regain my past." The Nindroid admitted. "And it did."

"How so?" Garmadon inquired. He was realizing that he knew next to nothing about the Ice Ninja, and he felt bad for knowing more about the others than the one who they had risked their lives to rescue.

"I met the-" Zane stopped. He couldn't bring himself to mention his friend. Garmadon realized that this might be as far as he was going to get for now.

"You can stop there, Zane." Sensei recognized his student's discomfort.

"No, I can go on." Zane took a deep breath. Sensei let him take the reigns.

"I met the Falcon one night while going to throw away my apron. After he led me to good fortune, he became a symbol of good luck for a group, so to speak." Zane took another sip of his tea. "After a while, he brought me to a massive workshop, hidden in Birchwood Forest. It was there I discovered my origins."

"Thank you, Zane." Garmadon smiled. The Nindroid couldn't bring himself to think about anything else besides his friend, and Garmadon left to give the two some space.

"Zane." Sensei, now that they were alone, decided to try and get his closed-off student to open up. "Is there anything else bothering you besides your Falcon?"

"Sensei, I'm fine." Zane went to stand up, but Sensei pressed his staff in his pupil's lap.

"No, you're not. I'm trying to help you." Sensei inched closer, and Zane slunk into his corner.

"I can handle this on my own, thank you." Zane tried to escape. Confrontations made him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why. He couldn't pinpoint the moment in time when his fear had begun.

Sensei hesitated, but relinquished his student. Zane immediately ducked into his room, and shut the door.

"I worry about you, Zane."


	4. Chapter 4

Nya sat in the control room, looking over a map of Ninjago. The Falcon, before he was shot down, had managed to send the location of the Lovaquis to the computer. Since Zane was in no mood to navigate, Nya took over while Jay rested from earlier. She was trying to plot out where the vengeful ghost would move next. To the extent of her knowledge, it seemed like she was headed towards the outskirts of Ninjago.

"Hey sis." Nya was interrupted by her brother, who sat down next to her.

"Hi." She continued to work on her map.

"Just seeing how you were doing," Kai relaxed in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. "Frosty's doing better. At least I think so. He's hard to read when he won't talk to you."

"Well, that seems good." Nya rolled up the map and turned to face her brother.

He looked happy, which meant that he must've won against the others in a battle. Otherwise he'd be scowling and possibly mumbling threats under his breath.

"Yeah. Jay's out cold," Kai chuckled. "I wonder when his sleep schedule will be normal again. I find him awake sometimes watching TV at 3 in the morning."

"That's Jay alright." Nya shook her head, a smile creeping on her lips. Her grin quickly retreated when she remembered Jay's acting earlier. She needed to talk to him while he was alone. She quickly rose from her seat and headed for the door.

"Nya, you ok? Nya?" Kai called as she shut the door behind her. She quickly ducked into Jay's room, quietly shutting the door as not to wake him up just yet.

Kai was right about him sleeping a lot. He was starting to follow the sleeping patterns of a cat, waking up at random times to eat and do other minor activities, and then going right back to bed. She looked to the opposite side of the room and nearly yelped when she sat Zane already sitting there. The Nindroid was sitting on the floor, lost in thought. His eyes were fixated on the floor, which was usually a sign of "Go Away".

After living with Zane for so long, you get used to the subtle signals he sends. Most of his signals were fairly close to an average human's, but some were truly unusual. For instance, most people start raising their voice or make a lot of arm movements if they're angry, but Zane would actually get quieter and his voice would take a cold edge. That was your warning to run away and hide.

Only when Nya saw Lloyd get on Zane's nerves after a particularly awful day of him having to fix his circuits did she start paying attention to the usually calm Ninja of Ice.

Nya noticed something right away. His eyes were down, but they weren't harsh like they usually were. That meant Pixal must be talking to him. That also would explain why he hadn't noticed Nya's presence. She sat down next to him, and Zane didn't respond. It was only when Nya rested a hand on Zane's arm that he, with a startled expression, turned to face her.

"Oh, hello Nya. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you earlier." Zane whispered as he shifted over to allow Nya more space.

"No problem. What're you doing here?" She leaned her head against the wall. Her neck was cramped from looking down for so long.

"It's hard to explain. I wish to be alone, but not at the same time. So someone sleeping seemed like a good compromise." Zane looked briefly up at the lump of blankets on the bed.

"I totally get it." Nya smiled. Just as she was about to add more, the speakers in the halls crackled to life.

"Hey guys? Come into the control room." Kai ordered, his loud voice causing Jay to stir.

"Let's go." Zane darted out of the room, and Nya followed closely behind. Jay was drifting into a deeper sleep when she shut the door behind her.

In the control room, Cole and Lloyd still hadn't finished their tournament of games, and they glared at each other in a playful manner.

"The Bounty's sweep of Ninjago has caught a certain someone in Birchwood Forest." Kai stared angrily at the screen in front of him.

Zane frowned, and took the controls from Kai. After punching in a few codes, the Bounty lurched to the side on its way to the Ice's Ninja's home.

"It's time to get my friend back." Zane muttered.

"Should we tell Jay?" Lloyd questioned.

"Later." Nya answered, and glanced at the time. "it's almost dinner. Who's night is it?"

"Mine!" Cole contended happily, and the Bounty's members all groaned.

"What is it tonight? Rock soup or glue casserole?" Lloyd elbowed the Earth Ninja. Cole huffed, which only made Lloyd snicker more.

"Here we go." Nya sighed. At least Jay would be asleep for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. This installment was actually deleted because of my stupidity, so I had to rewrite it. Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

Jay woke up to an empty Bounty. It took him a while to realize that fact, however. He sat up in bed, checked the time, dragged himself to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and shuffled out into the kitchen to grab some leftovers.

It took him a few minutes of eating some cold pizza for the loneliness to click.

"Um... guys?" Jay called to the eerily quiet house.

"Guys?" His calls grew louder as he searched each room, finding nothing.

"Guys! If this is a joke, I'm not laughing!" Jay stumbled into the weapons room.

Except for his nunchucks and a few training swords, nothing remained.

"They went on a mission without me? I'm not helpless, guys." Jay grumbled, annoyed with his teammates.

He shuffled into the control room, where a radar covering a map of Ninjago clicked steadily as it scanned the region.

Jay observed the empty room, but whipped around to look at the screen when a loud beep startled him. The dots of color that indicated the ninjas' location had disappeared from the screen entirely.

"Wait! I didn't get to see where they were!" Jay flung his hands on the keypad, but didn't know what to type. The Falcon was gone, the computer was programmed in a language he didn't understand, and he was alone with no contact on a flying ship in the middle of nowhere.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Jay buried his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ninja were geared up for battle, hiding in trees in Birchwood Forest.

"You sure about this?" Nya questioned, looking skeptically at Zane.

"I am 73% sure." Zane calculated, and scanned the area for the symbol that indicated his home.

"What about the other 27%?" Kai inquired, sitting on the branch adjacent to Zane's.

"Either I am kidnapped again, or Kai is critically injured." Zane responded very matter-of-factly.

"Are we really willing to take those odds?" Cole dropped from the branch above.

"To get my friend back? Of course." Zane nodded.

"Easy for you to say." Kai grumbled, suddenly unsure about the whole operation.

"Wait, how do you know?" Lloyd became suspicious of Zane's very specific prediction.

"Don't question the seer Lloyd. He might even tell us how I get hurt." Kai mocked, and received a quick knock on the head from Sensei's staff, as well as a disapproving glare.. The Fire Ninja and dropped down a few levels.

"There." Zane whispered, and silently leapt to the next tree.

"What?" Lloyd followed suite, rustling a few more leaves than the Nindroid.

"My home." Zane glanced towards the hollow tree, way out in the distance. It was just then that Zane noticed something strange.

"Pixal is not in my head." Zane murmured.

"What do you mean, she's not there?" Nya dropped down beside the two.

"It is almost like... when Jay and I were captured." Zane realized. "Hide." He stated, and vanished among the snowy treetops.

Kai, dismayed at his red uniform, hid in very dense foliage.

A few eerie moments later, a faint purple glow was spotted in the distance. While most of the team looked ready to charge and beat the crap out of her, Zane was a bit more nervous. That 27% had finally sunk in. He could handle being kidnapped again, but was he willing to possible hurt Kai?

There was no time to think about it, for the tree next to Zane erupted in dazzling purple fire.

"Zane, darling? I know you're out there." A familiar voice crept through the snowy forest.

From high in his tree top perch, Zane could just barely hear the Lovaquis, but he could already feel his thoughts become unclear and jumbled.

"No. I must remain calm. If not for me, than for Kai." The Nindroid whispered as he gripped the bark behind with enough force to shatter hardened glass.

Dead silence overcame the woods once more.

"Not coming out, huh? Then I guess your ill-hidden friend will pay." She suddenly appeared at the base of the tree Kai was hiding in. She giggled as she shot her hand out, grabbing Kai around the neck with her magic, and bringing him down next to her.

Zane had had it. He leapt out of the tree, breaking his fall with a slide down the trunk.

"Well. Hello, my beloved." She smiled, Kai gasping for air, suspended next to the ghost.

"I cannot say it is a pleasure to see you." Zane growled. "Let him go."

"In exchange for yourself." She grinned, and tightened her grip on Kai.

"Not on our watch!" Cole contended, and lunged out of his hiding spot. The startled Lovaquis barely dodged the Earth Ninja, and glared at him.

"There's more of you?" She griped, obviously annoyed at this minor setback.

"Hands off my brother, you little-" Nya's tone became angrier as she spoke, rage consuming her thoughts.

"No blue one? I guess I killed him after all." She smirked, and Kai passed out, his head drooping. She shrugged, and dropped him into a snow drift.

"He's very much alive, thank you." Cole grumbled, rejoining the others.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to take my beloved by force." She smiled, wisps of magic twirling around her fingers.

As she attacked, Zane felt somewhat reassured by the fact that Kai was hurt. Not because he was unconscious, but because the chance of him being kidnapped again was now ridiculously low.

"Why won't you give up?" She yelled as Cole dodged one of her blasts.

"Because we have something worth fighting for." The Earth Ninja replied, smiling at Zane.

Somewhere along the way, Nya disappeared with her brother in her arms. The battle raged onward, and the ninja grew increasingly tired of leaping and running and hiding.

The Lovaquis saw her chance when Lloyd ducked behind a tree. She encased the tree in a force field, trapping the Green Ninja inside.

"Guys? Guys!" Lloyd pounded on the shiny purple prison.

"Lloyd!" The team yelped, and rushed to the bubble as well.

The Lovaquis sat teasingly on the top, laughing.

"This Green Bean in exchange for you, my dear?" She bat her eyelashes, and Zane hesitated. Kai had already gotten hurt, and the chances were so small... but still.

"No! Don't do it! I-" Lloyd's cries were muffled when she wrapped a band of magic around his mouth.

"Your choice." She smiled.

Zane looked at his teammates who, scared of having the same fate, remained silent.

"If you don't..." She trailed off, and summoned a dagger pointing right towards the frightened ninja's heart.

"Fine." Zane choked out, and stepped forward. "Just release my brother."

"Your brother? Ha!" She cackled as she released Lloyd from the magical prison. "Can you really call it family if your not even human?" She sneered, and took a second to summon a powerful spell.

Just like that, both the Lovaquis and Zane were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the wonderful support!** ***hugs everyone*** **This chapter is going to be a bit crazy canon wise, ok? Just bear with me here. Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

"Kai... please... wake up." Nya laid her brother down just outside of the forest. It pained her to see her brother this way.

The Fire Ninja shifted slightly on the ground.

"Kai?" Nya said hopefully, putting a hand on her brother's forehead.

Kai tried to mumble a reassurance to his sister, but his throat hurt so bad only dry air came out.

"Don't strain yourself. I'm just glad you're ok." She sat back and let Kai have his space to sit up.

The Fire Ninja, once he was upright, looked around, worried.

"The others are still fighting. I don't know how it's going." Nya could tell what he was thinking just by the look in his eyes.

Kai nodded, and stood. Motioning for Nya to follow him, he ran back into the woods. In the distance, he could hear the shouts of his teammates fighting the ghost. Suddenly, the forest fell silent up ahead.

"That's not good." Nya stated her brother's thoughts, and the two picked up speed. They arrived a few minutes later to the ninja looking quite taken aback. Lloyd looked a bit shaken up, which worried Kai.

Both of them did a mental tally. They were down one, and the Lovaquis was nowhere to be seen.

"No, don't tell me-"

"I'm afraid so, Nya. I'm afraid so." Cole was just getting over it himself. It had all happened so fast. One minute, they were united against her, and the next... Cole wasn't even really sure what just happened.

"You ok, Kai?" Lloyd turned his attention to the Fire Ninja. He pointed to his throat and shook his head.

"We need to go back to the Bounty and prepare to find Zane at once." Sensei nodded.

"Wait, I see something!" Cole ran off behind a tree. A few seconds later, he emerged, a broken Falcon in his arms. "She must've left it behind in the chaos."

"Nice. Now we just need Jay to..." Nya gulped. They had left Jay alone on the Bounty.

"Oh no." Lloyd realized as well, and the team took off, Cole still holding the bird in his arms.

At the Bounty, Jay was royally ticked off. He sat, angry, waiting for the team to return. The more minutes passed, the more nervous and maddened he became.

After an hour, he heard shuffling outside. He peeked out the window, and saw Lloyd scaling the deck. The Green Ninja sheepishly waved, and Jay stormed outside.

"Really? You see, this is a time where waking me up would've ben a good idea! I can still fight! Granted, not as well as the rest of you, but I thought we were a team." Jay huffed at the saddened group.

"Calm, Jay." Sensei stepped forward.

"Believe, this is as calm as I'm going to get." Jay felt sparks dancing along his fingertips.

"Sorry. We thought maybe fighting the Lovaquis again would hurt you more." Nya joined Sensei at the front. Jay scanned the group, and noticed something was wrong.

"W- Where's Zane?" He stammered. No one would meet his gaze.

"No... no no no. This isn't happening." Jay felt his heartbeat quicken. Where was Zane?

* * *

Zane woke up in a dungeon. It was dark and ominous, yes, but it wasn't familiar. This wasn't the palace where Jay had dragged him before. Zane stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Rise and shine." An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him.

Zane whipped around, an found himself face to face with another ghost.

"There's more of her?" Zane said, dumbfounded.

"More Lovaquises? No way. At least not here." The ghost drifted over to a wall, and inspected a rather sharp blade.

"Then what are you?" Zane inquired.

"I'm just a normal ghost. Except I'm not." He smiled, a wicked look clouding his eyes.

"What do you mean, not a normal ghost?" Zane stammered, backing up as the ghost wielded the rather lethal blade.

"Because I have purpose. I'm not just some lonely soul floating around, waiting for a decent place to haunt." He sneered. "I have a goal, Ninja of Ice."

"How do you know who I am? I have never met you before." Zane dug into his memory banks. There was no memory of this person.

"Because I watched you. You and you friends took the spot I should've had." He snarled, advancing closer.

"What?" Zane couldn't understand. Why did this ghost hate him so much. "Who are you?"

"My name is Morro. And I should've been the Green Ninja." He gripped Zane by the neck, and hit his head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out.

The last thing Zane heard as he sank to the floor was the laughter of someone who wanted him dead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morro? Are you down here?" The Lovaquis called down the stairs.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get away from my husband!"

"You know he's not your husband, right?"

"Yes he is! Well, he's soon to be mine anyway." She barged through the door, he angry blue eyes shooting daggers at the disgruntled ghost.

"Fine, he's your husband." Morro grumbled. "Give it a rest."

She smiled triumphantly, and then noticed Zane slouched against the wall.

"Morro!" She fumed, and knelt beside the Nindroid. "Poor Zane."

"Yeah, yeah. Poor Zane." It was Morro's turn to become maddened, and he flew up the stairs.

"Don't mind my friend. He can be a bit insensitive at times." She spoke to the inanimate Ice Ninja, softly stroking the spot where Morro has struck him.

She sighed, and looked over him. He surely wasn't wedding ready. At least not yet, anyways.

She perked up when she heard a call from up the stairs.

"I'm ordering pizza, what do you want on yours?" Morro shouted, even though he already knew the answer.

"Ghost peppers!" She shouted back. "Oh, and order a pizza for Zane for when he wakes up."

"Got it." Morro replied. "I wish that stupid thing would just die." He grumbled to himself, and speed dialed Pizza Fantôme.

* * *

"How long is it gonna take?" Cole asked as Jay gathered random parts strewn about the workshop.

"Not sure. Could be a few hours. Could be a few weeks." Jay shrugged.

"Weeks! We don't have weeks." The Earth Ninja exclaimed. Knowing that ghost, Zane would either be dead or stuck as a ghost forever. So he was dead either way.

"Well, I can't magically poof this bird back together." Jay mumbled under his breath. The truth was, he was rather worried. Jay wasn't sure he could put the Falcon back together at all.

Everyone had insisted that he reassemble the mechanical avian before they set out to find Zane. Jay wasn't too sure, but he followed through with their orders. Jay sat down at his table and inspected the inner workings of Zane's friend.

It was almost strange how they could communicate wordlessly when they were near each other. On the rare occasion that Zane did something not very smart, the Falcon would almost immediately fly to his friend to assist. Jay had concluded it was due to them sharing similar programming.

After 5 minutes of silent investigation, he had realized that it would take more parts and more time than he had first anticipated. He thumped his head on the table, and sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to be getting much rest over the next couples weeks.

* * *

"Wu?" Garmadon knocked on the Bounty's door. "I'm back."

The door creaked open. Garmadon was stricken by the look of sadness on his brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Garmadon hurried inside, and followed Wu to his room.

"I'm afraid we did not return from the battle with the Lovaquis unscathed." He settled down in a chair, and Garmadon followed suite.

"That's terrible. What happened?" Garmadon asked.

"Kai's throat is injured, and Zane..." Wu couldn't find the right words. Garmadon took the hint.

"When are we leaving?"

"Not until Jay can fix the Falcon, as decided by the others."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know." Wu sighed.

Garmadon wanted to comfort his brother, but he didn't know what to say. A rather loud knock at the door alerted Sensei that Kai had come for the healing tea he was promised.

"Come in, Kai." Wu gave the Fire Ninja permission, and he acknowledged Garmadon with a nod as he sat next to his mentor.

Sensei began brewing the tea, not meeting his student's concerned gaze.

Garmadon could see the conflicting thoughts run through Kai's brain. To confront or act like nothing was wrong.

Kai gently tapped Sensei on the shoulder, and tried to give the best "Are you ok?" face he could.

"I'm fine, my student. There is no need to worry about me." Sensei set the pot on the flame.

Kai slumped back, victorious. He turned to Garmadon with a questioning look, and the Sensei shrugged. Kai became more annoyed, tapping his Sensei once more.

Sensing the Fire Ninja's persistence, Sensei reluctantly turned to his student, who made a sort of "I don't know" gesture.

Garmadon stifled a laugh at Kai's charades.

"Kai, there's nothing I can do for Zane right now, if you, Lloyd, Cole, and Nya insist on the Falcon being rebuilt. And that troubles me." Sensei shook his head.

Kai looked a bit guilty, lowering his gaze. He wasn't really the sympathetic type. A small hiss indicated the tea's readiness, and Sensei poured Kai a cup. kai happily sipped the tea, a pleased look on his face when he could feel his throat healing.

"Well, it seems like I can talk a bit." Kai said in a raspy voice.

"Not well enough for competitive yelling during video games." Garmadon snickered. Kai scoffed, but didn't retort. Some shrieks from the other room proved Garmadon's point. Kai perked up at the noise, and ran out, calling out a weak thank you to Wu as he left.

"It'll be alright, Wu. Just wait." Garmadon comforted.

"Waiting is what I'm worried about." Wu sighed. They didn't have the time to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the lovely support! Enjoy the latest chapter. :)**

* * *

Zane woke up, vision blurry.

"Pixal?" Zane mumbled to himself. No response.

Memories snapped back into his head, and he bolted upright.

"Uh oh." He gulped, and noticed the open door near him. Despite his head hurting like crazy, he decided to ascend the stairs behind the door.

He braced himself for whatever was at the top. But to the Ice Ninja's surprise, the only thing that waited for him was two ghosts eating pizza.

"Oh, look who's awake." Morro grumbled.

"It's about time. Your pizza's gonna get cold." The Lovaquis tapped a small box.

Zane suspiciously lifted the cover of the cardboard container, and found a plain cheese pizza inside.

"There's no catch?" Zane eyed the two ghosts suspiciously.

"Why would there be? You're here. There's no need to entice you anymore." She shrugged, and took a bite out of her own slice.

Zane, startled by this change of pace, joined the two at the table.

"I don't believe you two have been properly introduced. Morro, this is Zane. Zane, this is Morro, my roommate here in the ghost world." She smiled.

"You are acting awfully nice to me, considering the recent events." Zane slowly took a slice from his pizza.

Morro grumbled something under his breath, and the Lovaquis elbowed him.

"I was a bit... out of my element there in the mortal realm." She laughed.

"That doesn't excuse your actions." Zane frowned.

"I know. Why do you think I ordered you pizza?" She tucked her hair behind her ears, and Zane noticed the stark contrast between the two. Morro's all black and dark green attire looked drab compared to her light blue tee shirt and shorts.

"Before you say anything, yes, Morro is an incredibly depressing ghost. Something about being neglected as a student or something." She shrugged once more.

"I'm not depressing, you're just sickeningly positive." Morro hadn't stopped glaring at Zane, and the Ice Ninja had begun to get extremely uncomfortable.

"Morro! Stop being such a downer. This is why I'm your only friend." She chastised the ghost, and he phased through the ceiling, presumably to his room.

"Sorry about him." She smiled. "I figured I would introduce you two early, since you're going to know each other for eternity." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Zane inquired.

"I thought you were smart. If you marry me, then you become a ghost. Then you stay here forever." She grinned.

"Why would I marry you?" The Nindroid stammered, taken aback by the statement.

"Because you have no choice. You can't leave here. Unless you can fly, of course." She bat her eyelashes at the frightened Ice Ninja.

"But..." Zane couldn't think of a counter. She was right. He was trapped here.

She glanced at a clock on the wall, and winced.

"Oh look, it's time to meet with my friends." She smiled. "Bye, darling."

And just like that, she poofed away, small purple particles fluttering around in her place.

"I'm alone?" Zane wondered aloud, gazing around the home. The dividing line in the room was obvious.

Although the walls shared the same silvery tone, the décor had a stark contrast. On one side, purple and gold lined picture frames of groups of ghosts sharing milkshakes. Purple curtains swayed pleasantly in the afternoon breeze, an entirely different mood from the desolate green landscape outside.

On the other half, black and green swords hung on the wall, contributing to the overall theme of the outside. This side was extremely weapon oriented, except for a small model windmill on an end table in the corner.

Zane decided to explore his new area, and travelled the path of the Lovaquis. Fairly lights lined her walls, hung with smalls strands of purple magic. The whole area seemed to smell like flowers. The carpet under his feet was soft, and the décor light and clean. Neat silver signs on the white doors indicated the locations of the rooms.

He entered one that read "Kitchen", and was hit with a blast of a cinnamon smell. Zane couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as he gazed upon the equipment. It was all so modern, so nice, so ridiculously expensive.

He felt his mind grow clouded.

"No." He said sharply, and shut the door. "I cannot succumb to this." He grimaced, and stepped away from the kitchen where longed to be.

Down the hall, another plate caught his interest. "Library". He shook his head, but entered anyway.

"Oh no." Zane grumbled as he gazed upon the long twisting shelves, all stocked high with classics and novels.

He ignored the gut feeling he had to stay away, and ventured further into the labyrinth.

As his fingers ran along the spines of old books, his mind and memories began to cloud, but he was too ecstatic to notice.

"This is quite a pleasant library. Maybe I don't need to return to... where was it?" Zane picked up a few books, and shrugged off that train of thought.

"No matter the past. The present is certainty better." He sighed as he settled into a chair, his table piled high with books of all types. And just like that, her magic had done exactly what she had intended it to do. She peeked through the door, and noticed her soon-to-be husband completely lost within the documents.

"Hi honey, I'm home." She chirped, and eagerly awaited the next phrases.

"Who are you?"

"Your fiancé."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey friends! Zane's in quite a pickle, huh? Except he doesn't know it... hehe. And bravo to those who noticed the color scheme of the Lovaquis' room was related to a certain kick-butt robot. *wink wink* Sorry about not posting in pretty much forever. I've been super busy :P. Enjoy the latest chap!**

* * *

It had been one week since Zane's kidnapping. Jay had almost completed the Falcon's repairs, and was still annoyed at how long it was taking. Kai could actually talk now, which while it was still raspy, would do well enough.

"Just a few more gears..." Jay grumbled as his scratched up and sore fingers worked the metal teeth of the parts into place. A few moments later, he pressed the shining silver button labeled 'on'.

The Falcon made a few whirs and clicks as he fluttered off the table, greeting Jay with a pleasant chirp. Jay offered a tired smile and a hand out to the black bird, who climbed on with little hesitation.

The Lightning Ninja knocked on the door to the game room, and heard the commotion pause inside. Lloyd swung the door open a few seconds later, and his face lit up with the sight of the Falcon.

"Hey guys, Jay's done with the Falcon!" Lloyd called into the dark room.

Assorted shouts and the sound of chairs being thrown aside indicated the others' enthusiasm. Soon the whole gang crowded into the hallway, the Falcon ruffling his feathers as a sign of happiness.

"Now let's go find Zane!" Kai cheered.

"It's what we should have been doing all along," Jay muttered under his breath. After explaining to the bird what the predicament was, the team sent him on his way, and Nya took over the control room.

"Get some rest, Jay. You deserve it," Nya pleaded.

"How am I supposed to sleep when Zane's in the hands of a maniacal killer ghost who's bent on keeping him trapped with her for all eternity?" Jay buried his head in his hands, exasperated.

"Well when you put it like that," Nya sighed, and shook her head. Jay slunk out of the room, and headed straight for his bedroom. How long had it been since he'd gotten a full night of sleep?

"Too long," He chuckled to himself as he collapsed on his bed, almost immediately being pulled under into a shallow sleep.

"I hope Zane's ok. I hope that ghost hasn't done anything too bad to him," Nya worried as she eyes the beeping on the computer remained steady.

* * *

Zane grabbed a knife off the block, and began chopping up a few fruits. He had been enjoying himself over the past few days, since he had really no where else to go. Morro had remained rather spiteful, however, and seemed to antagonize Zane whenever he got the chance.

He had some spices mixed in with a broth on the stove, and he was just adding the greens when the Lovaquis appeared by his side.

"Hey darling," She put a hand on his shoulder, peering into the broth on the stove. "You know Morro and I can't eat soup, right?" She raised an eyebrow at the watery dish.

"My mistake," Zane grumbled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, dear," She shrugged. "I'll order takeout. You can eat that if you want, or I'll order you something too."

"I will be fine, thank you," Zane shook his head, beginning to clear off his counter. She floated out of the room, presumably to order something from the Chinese place a few blocks away.

The Ice Ninja began to wash the dishes, ignoring the heavy duty gloves that his housemates used when they were given the chore. The room was silent except for the occasional pop from the soup and the cold stream of water flowing onto Zane's hands. The aroma created by the meal smelled vaguely familiar, enough to make him wonder where he had smelt it before.

He took another glance at the recipe and read the title. _Violet Berry Soup._ Where had he heard the name before? A swarm of senses rushed back all at once. A bright pink apron, wooden ladles, worn cookbooks, and, more importantly, a sense of belonging.

What was that? Nothing was tinged green like his surrounds here. Things were out of place and strewn about. Something was missing from him. Zane suddenly felt rather empty inside. His appetite lost, he turned off the stove, and sought out his fiancée.

"Am I an amnesiac?" Zane peered in, where the Lovaquis had just finished ordering dinner for Morro and herself.

"What would make you think that?" She asked, hiding her spike of nervousness.

"Well, I don't exactly remember much from the past few weeks, or anything beyond that, and I had a strange sense of Déjà Vu just now," Zane explained, drumming his fingers on the doorframe. Now that he thought about it, the walls also seemed familiar, with their flashing silvers and striking purples.

"Well, I can't give you an explanation for the Déjà Vu, but I can assure you you've lived here for a long time now," She tried her best to sound sincere, and thanks to the Nindroid's blank expression, she couldn't tell how convincing she'd been.

"Alright. Thank you anyway," Zane nodded, and ducked out of the room. He knew he should believe her, but he had a gut feeling saying otherwise. Had he always had this strong of an instinct?

"How long are you going to keep this up? Forever?" Morro drifted down from the ceiling.

"Quiet! And yes, for your information," She huffed.

"Well, if he's noticing something wrong this fast, you're doing a poor job. You realize if he doesn't agree to this, then you can't marry him, right? What're you going to do then? Do what you did to that human back in that dungeon?"

"Maybe, but can we not talk about that? He's not going to break free of the spell, he'll marry me, and I'll have a wonderfully gorgeous elemental husband forever," She stuck her tongue out at the ghost, who mumbled and floated back upstairs.

"But what if he's right?" She said softly, and sighed. Getting a husband shouldn't be this difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Zane stepped outside for a moment, only to clear his head. This was a strange new emotion he had encountered for sure. Now that he thought more, had he ever stepped outside before? If he had, he certainly couldn't remember it.

The musty air greeted him as he opened the door, and once again, he felt an odd sense of familiarity. The gentle breeze smelt almost of... a wrecked ship? It couldn't be, ships would smell of salt and fish, not mold and stifling dust.

"Wait," Zane felt memories tugging at his head. He tried to dig deeper, and with a gasp, he felt memories come back. Cole beaming as Zane tried to help him with his cooking, helping to clean rooms with Kai, and so many others.

Zane scowled, reliving everything up to that moment. He felt anger freeze at his fingers, in the same way Kai's would heat up and burn, except ice patterns danced along his fingertips.

"How long have I been trapped here?" Zane realized suddenly, looking down. The house was floating on an island, with nothing but a swirling abyss below. He gulped, and stepped back, unsure how to approach this scenario. This certainly wasn't Ninjago.

"Zane? Where are you?" A familiar voice made shivers crawl up his spine. he couldn't give it away that he was aware.

"Outside," He called back, pretending to take in the sights of his temporary home.

"Why in the Sixteen Realms would you want to go outside?" She drifted out and wrinkled her nose. "It's always disgusting out here."

"I find a certain charm in it," He lied, turning back to her.

"Well, I'm making a trip. I'm going to go tease your former teammates. Is it odd that I kind of miss the blue one? As obnoxious as he was, he had a certain charm to him, you know? I suppose I'll see you later," She waved goodbye, and disappeared inside.

Zane ran after her. If she was going back to Ninjago, that means he could too. All he had to do was find out how.

He silently trailed behind her, and watched as she sifted through a book in the library, until she found the right page. Zane zoomed in, and managed to catch a glimpse of the page number. 458.

In a burst of light, she was gone, and the book dropped on the ground. Zane scrambled to it, and flipped to the same page.

It was all written in some sort of code. There were faint images of places strewn about the pages, like trees and sand dunes and beaches. Zane stared hard at the words, trying to recognize a pattern, similarities, or anything else he could gather.

Suddenly, the pieces started to fall into place. But just as they started, he could feel his brain grow fuzzy.

 _The spell!_ He realized with a gasp, and began to try read the words. Just as he was about to finish, something tackled him to the ground, knocking the book out of his hands.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Morro growled, pinning the Nindroid's arms to his sides.

"Morro, please, we can-"

"I don't need any of your sympathy, _droid_. What I need is vengeance," He pulled out a dagger, and smirked at the Ice Ninja. Grinning, he ran it down Zane's side, and he held in a yelp.

 _What did the last words say?_ Zane desperately thought racking his memory for anything. But it was becoming harder and harder to access his information as the magic slowly worked its way into him.

Morro scraped the dagger down his other side, and Zane's vision flashed red. A warning that he was loosing power fast.

Just as Morro brought the weapon level with his heart, Zane remembered. He thought the words furiously, and he felt his body being sucked into a portal, Morro's frustrated cried being drowned out as he was whisked out of that horrid place.

* * *

Jay looked out over the deck, the evening sunset dyeing the sky all sorts of pinks and purples and yellows. He sighed, and leaned on the railing.

"Jay? You alright?" A voice startled him from his thoughts. He whipped around, and saw Cole looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay contended.

"You've just been really distant lately. More than usual," Cole joined him at the railing.

"I just think we should've looked right away. Sure, the Falcon is an amazing tool for finding locations across Ninjago, but a few weeks is enough time for a lot to happen. I'm just worried for Frosty, I guess," Jay rested his head on his hands.

"We all are. But Zane's strong. If anyone can survive a few weeks with her, it's him. We just have to find him, and hope that's he's now not as psychologically damaged as you," Cole glanced over at the Lightning Ninja to note that he looked just as bad as he did a few weeks ago, thanks to the stress of fixing the Falcon being shoved upon him.

"I think he was pretty close, actually. He just didn't want to admit it. I would wake up at two in the morning and find him outside watching the stars. He just claimed that he didn't need as much sleep as we did," Jay recalled. What he didn't tell Cole was that he would sometimes fall asleep with the Ice Ninja while sitting up on the roof. That was something nobody besides Zane needed to know.

"I had no idea. We were all so busy making sure you were ok," Cole put an arm around the Lightning Ninja, and he could his friend tense at first, but then relax soon after.

"You guys are great," Jay yawned. "Oh no, I think I'm gonna fall asleep any second now. Stupid medicine, it always works at the worst-"

Jay didn't get to finish his sentence before he slumped into Cole's arms, asleep. The Earth Ninja picked him up bridal style and carried him back into the Bounty, laying him down on his bed.

"Night, Jay," He said before shutting the door behind him, careful not to wake the slumbering ninja up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I'm finishing up this story too. But it's all to make way for new ones with new ideas, I suppose. My apologies if this chapter's pacing is odd, I just couldn't get it to sound right. This is the end to Resurrected Love, and I hope it's been a fun ride for all you guys out there too! (Love you all! *hugs*)**

* * *

Sand. It wasn't what he was hoping, but it was solid and familiar and warm. Not that he could really enjoy himself, thanks to him barely being able to move. He could feel artificial blood flowing out of his sides as he lay on the sand, nearly unconscious.

Zane faintly heard voices as the world slipped from his view, the blue sky turning into a black haze.

 _Zane..._

He faintly heard a voice. Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious by now?

"Zane, how are you back here? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic, but how?"

"Pixal, tell them this. Water can kill her. Please, just warp back to the Bounty and tell them. She's back," Zane mustered out.

"Ok, but if I leave you'll faint. And you're loosing a lot of blood. I will make it fast," She promised, and warped out of his head, which allowed Zane to slip away.

* * *

"This is their house? That's kind of pathetic, actually. It's just a ship, but in the sky," The Lovaquis shrugged, hovering behind some trees, with the Bounty flying overhead. She casually flew closer, and noticed the one dressed in black carrying the blue one inside.

"Glad to see he's not operational," She mumbled to herself, and flew until she was touching the underside of the bounty. She phased through the floor, so she was in the basement.

 _I wonder where the blue one is..._ She ran her fingers along the ceiling until she felt a disturbance. It felt like a nightmare. _Aw, did I give the baby a bad dream?_

She drifted upwards into his room, and touched her fingers to his head. Instantly, she was transported to a dream realm with a gray landscape. The dream began to form her, twisting and warping until it reached its end. The Blue Ninja was curled up in a ball, exhaling shakily. A quick look around told her why. The room she had locked him in was formed around her, but with less detail, of course.

"Please..." He whimpered, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear your begging. It won't help," She taunted, forming a light sword in one hand and lifting his chin up in the other. She held the tip of the weapon pressed on the soft underside of his jaw, and his eyes shut tightly, anticipating the blade to rip into his throat. Instead, she slammed him against the ground.

"Stupid mortals. You were in my castle for three weeks and now you're all traumatized. It's not like you died or anything," She shook her head, looking down at the ninja of front of her. Before she left, she kicked him in the throat, and she was catapulted out from the dreamland as he woke up.

* * *

Jay felt himself jolt awake, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He swiped at them with his sleeve, embarrassed that he still suffered from nightmares of that intensity. But that one felt different then most. It felt too real for comfort. It was when he opened his eyes that he knew why.

The Lovaquis sat on the end of his bed, her blonde curls bobbing up and down as she laughed.

"Your face when you woke up was priceless!" She winked, and swiftly flew closer. "Better call your friends, bluebell. There's a mean old ghost floating around. Boo," She smirked as Jay scrambled out of bed. She watched as he disappeared into the hallway.

Jay smacked his head on the doorway as he ran in, which didn't help the fact that the medicine was in full swing. He pushed the alarm button, and immediately collapsed on the floor, his vision spotted. Kai was the first to come running in, and he propped Jay up.

"Go to my room," He managed to mumble out as his vision darkened. Kai nodded, and ran again, alerting everyone in the hallway. Jay fell into an doorway-injury induced slumber, the alarms blaring around him.

* * *

Lloyd began to run to Jay's room, when he heard Pixal's voice from the control room.

"Jay, are you alright? Jay?" He skid to a stop, and turned around.

"Pixal? I thought you were going to stay with the Falcon."

"Lloyd! Listen, Zane's currently in Ouroboros, and he's loosing blood fast. I don't know how he got home, but he told me to tell you that water can kill her. I need to get back because I'm afraid that if he stays asleep for too long he'll die so bye!" She vanished off of the screen.

"Bye?" Lloyd waved awkwardly and dashed off to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water. After he had filled up the container, he snuck to Jay's room, and heard a rather spiteful exchange going in in between the ninja and the ghost.

Cole happened to glance back, and see Lloyd standing just out of the Lovaquis' view. He gave a weird look, but said nothing. He hid the pitcher of water behind his back and slunk into the room. She didn't pay him any mind as he stood a bit behind Kai, who was livid, his fingers close to igniting.

Lloyd saw his opportunity to strike when she looked at Nya, who was on the opposite side of the room. He jumped out and threw the water, the team's gaze snapping over to him as the liquid soared through the air. She turned around too late, and the water splashed her upper body and head.

She screamed, the parts where the water hit dissolving into mist.

"No, how did you-!" She was cut off as her face melted away.

Soon, nothing remained of the Lovaquis.

A few seconds of silence took place as everyone processed what had just happened.

"Did we win?" Cole asked, looking at where she used to be.

"I think...?" Kai responded.

"Now we're going to Ouroboros. Pixal said that Zane's back in this dimension somehow. But it sounds like he's hurt really bad," Lloyd exited the room, and the others followed, confused.

"How did you know that she would die to water?" Nya asked, astounded.

"Pixal said that Zane told her that. I guess he knew somehow," Lloyd shrugged.

Nya set the route of the Bounty to Ouroboros, and Cole picked Jay up again.

"I'm not going to put him to bed this time, since we're all staying here. I'll just hold him," He said, sitting down in a chair near the back of the room.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait. We should be there in about a half hour. Hopefully he stays alive for that time," Nya nodded, and joined the others sitting in the chairs.

Nobody said anything. There was just nothing to say. Cole was looking down at Jay, hoping that he would get better soon. Kai and Nya both stared intently at the floor, lost in thought. And Lloyd's gaze followed the Bounty's dot on the screen, watching as it slowly sailed towards the desert.

* * *

"Guys! I think I found him," Kai called excitedly, looking out the window.

"Really? I think you're right!" Nya gasped, and ran over to the controls. She stopped the bounty, and let the anchor down.

Lloyd was selected to be the one to check, and he shimmied down the chain, frowning when he saw Zane's poor condition.

He gingerly picked the Nindroid up, and stepped back on the anchor, not caring that his gi was being stained with fake blood.

Nya pulled it up, and he deposited Zane on the deck, Jay sleepily checking over his friend.

"I can fix it, it'll just be a bit harder. But for the most part, he looks not terrible," Jay confirmed. And the Bounty sighed with relief. Everything was going to turn ouy all right after all.


End file.
